


Memory Loss

by KalaNea



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Dean Wincester/Castiel - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanLovesCassie, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Türkçe | Turkish, castiel - Freeform, original creatures, wattpad
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaNea/pseuds/KalaNea
Summary: Avcı Dean ve Melek Castiel. Sahip oldukları tek şey birbirleriydi ve onlar birlikte o kadar güçlüydü ki durdurulamazlardı, çünkü aralarında yıkılması imkansız bir bağ vardı.Ya da en azından öyle deniyordu, kısa bir süre önce.





	1. |Giriş|

**Author's Note:**

> Şey, bu uzun bir roman ya da onun gibi bir şey değil. Daha çok kısa uzunlukta bölümlere sahip olan bir hayran hikayesi ve ilklerimden biri... Bu yüzden hatalarım olabilir, şimdiden üzgünüm!

 

Sırtı sertçe duvara çarpan Dean acıyla inledi. Yine de başını yukarı kaldırıp öfkeli bakışlarını yaratıktan esirgemedi.

 "Dean'i bırakırsan buradan gideceğiz ve peşinden kimse gelmeyecek. Onu bırak-"

 "Cass!" diye araya girdi Dean. Karşılarındaki bir yaratıktı ve öldürülmesi gerekiyordu, her ne kadar acı içinde olsa da. Hiçbir durum buna engel olmamalıydı. Dean'in yöntemi her zaman aynıydı, ya o masum insanların hayatı ya da katili öldürmek. Başka seçenek yok. Başka seçim yok.

 "Bırakmak mı? Onu mu? " Bodrumun küflü ve eski havasında histerik bir kahkaha yankılandı. Dean ve Castiel bunun sebebini anlamıştı, seçim yapması gereken kişi onlardan biri değildi ve Castiel, korkmaya başlamıştı işte.

 "Ailemi öldürdünüz. Ailemi öldürdün, Melek! "

 "Onlar katildi, sen de öylesin ve kaderin onunkilerden daha farklı olmayacak! " Yaratık elini yumruk yapıp kuvvetlice sıktı, ve Dean aniden gelen acıyla çenesini kapamak zorunda kaldı.

 Sonra yaratık titreyen mavilere döndü.

 "Ben de senin aileni alacağım Castiel. En sevdiğin şeyi alacağım. Ama yavaşça. Yavaşça, böylece bu gerçek bir intikama dönüşecek ve gerçekten acı çekeceksin. Çekeceksiniz. " Alev alev yanan göz bebeklerini Dean'e çevirdi. Castiel'in hiçbir şey yapmasına fırsat bırakmadan avcıya çarpmak üzere elektrik yüklü, büyülü bir şimşek gönderdi.

 Şimşek Dean'i vurduğunda, yere düştü. Castiel saniyesinde onun adını haykırarak yanına gitti. Kalp atışlarını duymasa öldüğünü sanırdı ve şüphesiz böylesi bir şey onunkinin de durmasına sebep olurdu.

"Dean!" dedi bir kez daha, ellerinin arasındaki yüze baktı. Ama görmek istediği bu değildi, o güzelim yeşiller görmek istiyordu, tek başlarına birer dünya harikası olanları hani.

 "Ne yaptın ona!? " dedi Melek yaratığa. Sesinde korku ve endişe hakimdi.

 "Göreceksin Melek, göreceksin. " Yaratık bir anda ortadan kaybolduğunda Castiel yeniden Dean'e baktı. Bu sefer bakışlarına karşılık veren bir çift aralanmış yeşil gözü de gördü. Sonra şunları duydu:

_"Sen kimsin?"_


	2. |"Beni hatırlamıyor musun?"|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Güncellemeyi unuttuğum için kendimi aptal gibi hissediyorum... Bu yüzden iki bölüm bırakacağım.

_"Sen kimsin?"_

Castiel kelimelerin beyninde yaptığı yankıyı duyabiliyordu. Dolu dolu olmuş gök mavisi gözlerini, yeşillerden ayırmadan konuşmaya çalıştı.

"D-Dean? Sen iyi misin? Canın yanıyor mu? " Dean onun etrafını sarmış kolları iterek ayağa kalktı. Kalkar kalkmaz başı döndü ve sendeledi, ama yabancı kolların onu bir kez daha kucaklamasına izin vermedi.

"Kimsin?" diye sorusunu yineledi Dean. Bir yandan da buraya nasıl geldiğini hatırlamaya çalıyordu. En son Sam ile babasını arıyorlardı, dur bir dakika. Kafası karıştı. Sanırım bulmuşlardı da. Bulmuşlar mıydı? Ve sonra da-

"Dean? Beni hatırlamıyor musun? "

Sonrası boşluk, diye düşündü Dean ve karşısındaki mavi gözlü adama döndü.

"Başın kanıyor Dean." Mavi gözlü, trençkotlu adam Dean daha anlamadan elini onun başına değdirdi, ve sızlama hissi bir anda yok oluverdi. Dean elini başına götürdüğünde artık yaranın kanamadığını gördü.

"Bu da neydi böyle, sen insan olamazsın! " Avcı korkuyla geri çekildi. Ama zaten duvara sadece bir adımlık uzaklıktaydı ve sırtı duvara değdi. Acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. O hatırlamasa da yaratığın onu duvara fırlatması sebebiyle, bu ağrı bir süre daha peşinde olacaktı.

"Dean? " Trençkotlu, endişeli bir şekilde Dean'e yaklaşmaya çalıştı ama Dean izin vermedi.

"Dokunma! "

Trençkotlu adamın gök mavisi gözleri cam gibi olmuştu. Dean bunu görünce içinde bir tarafın, sebebini bilmeksizin, kırıldığını hissetti. Yine de temkinli kalmak adına mesafesini korudu.

"Buraya nasıl geldim ben? "

Castiel her ne kadar kabul etmek istemese de, yaratığın Dean'e ne yaptığını anlamıştı. Hafızasını silmiş gibi görünüyordu, ya da en azından bir kısmını. Castiel'le ilgili olan kısmını.

Lanet yaratık Castiel'i silmişti.

"Buraya beraber geldik Dean. Hatırlamıyor musun? " Castiel içinde kalan son umut kırıntılarının da eriyip karanlığa karıştığını hissedebiliyordu.

Dean başını iki yana salladı.

"Neden bahsediyorsun sen? Artık sorularıma düzgünce cevap vermeyi denesen iyi edersin! "

Castiel derin bir nefes aldı. Doğruları söyleyecekti ama Dean'in ona inanması konusunda şüpheleri vardı. "Buraya seninle bir yaratığı avlamak için gelmiştik. Sonra.. "

 

☆ ☆ ☆

 

"Dur, dur bir dakika. Bakalım doğru anlamış mıyım? " Dean Castiel'in kısaca özetlediği bir gününü aklından geçirirken başını hafifçe salladı ve devam etti. "Sen bir Meleksin. Ve son bir yıldır seninle avlanıyorum. Öyle mi? "

Castiel başı ile yorgunca onayladı. Dean'i inandırmak elbette zor olacaktı, ama on yıl önceki Dean'in böylesi inatçı biri olduğunu düşünmemişti.

"Pekala. Bu kadar dalga geçtin, yeter. Şimdi gerçekten, bana ne oldu? "

Castiel kaşlarını kaldırdı. Şaka yaptığını mı sanmıştı? Kim böyle bir şaka yapardı ki?

"Dean, ben ciddiyim. Anlattığım her şey yaşandı ve gerçek. Lütfen, " dedi Dean'e bir adım daha yaklaşarak. "sana iyi niyetimi kanıtlamama izin ver en azından. "

Dean etrafına bakındı, penceresiz, eski ve yosun tutmuş duvarlardan bir binanın bodrum katında olduklarını anlayabiliyordu. Eliyle kilitli kapıyı işaret ederek,

"Öyleyse bunu bizi buradan çıkarak kanıtlamaya ne dersin? " dedi.

Ama daha sonradan bunu söylenmemiş olmayı dileyecekti.

Castiel Dean'in lafı üzerine bekletmeden elini onun omzuna koydu ve saniyenin dörtte biri kadar kısa bir süre sonra, dışarıdaydılar. Dean başı döndüğü ve midesi bulandığı için sendelerken denizin ıslattığı kayalıkları gören bir parkta olduklarını görmedi. Az önce terk ettikleri eski binanın birkaç benzeriyle beraber arkalarında durduğunu da.

"Dean iyi misi-"

"Sana bana dokunmamanı söylemiştim! " diye bağırdı Dean. Ağrısı ve bulantısı sanki alışkın olduğu bir şeymiş gibi yavaşça geçiyordu ama yine de bu Woodoo saçmalıkları yüzünden sinirliydi.

"Ordan çıkmak istedin ve ben-" "Her neyse!" diye araya girdi Dean. "

Bu kadar saçmalık yetti artık. Evime dönüyorum. Seni avlamamı istemiyorsan sakın peşimden geleyim deme. " ve Castiel'in ne yapacağını bilemeyen bakışlarına aldırmadan yoldan geçen bir taksiyi durdurup bindi.

Dean'in bindiği taksi uzaklaşırken Castiel o arabanın ruhundan bir parçayı da yanında götürdüğünü hissetti ki, bu tam anlamıyla doğruydu.


	3. |Neden onlar? Neden ben değil?|

Dean anahtarını kapının kilidine sokup çevirdi.

Hiçbir şey olmadı, yine.

Kapılar bugün Dean'e düşman falan mıydı?

İç geçirdi. Bugün babasıyla en son av için kaldıkları yere gitmek için yaptığı gibi Sam'in evine de kapıyı kırarak girecekti.

Onu hiç beklemediği bir şey karşıladı içeride,  _yine._

Karanlığa doğru seslendi.

"Sammy? Jessica? " Sesi neredeyse yankı yaparak onu cevapsız bıraktığında iyice şaşırdı. Çünkü Sam'in evi eşyalarla doluydu, eko yapması imkansızdı.

Ama odaların hepsine tek tek bakarken aslında hiç de öyle olmadığını gördü.

Ev yıllardır kimsenin ayak basmadığı bir kara parçası kadar ıssızdı. Boştu, ve tozluydu.

"Dean. " O  _Meleğin_ sesini duydu,  _yine_. Babasıyla kaldıkları yere zorla girdiğinde de gelmişti yanına. Melek Dean'e sürekli bir şeyler anlatmaya çalışıyordu ama Dean ısrarla dinlemiyordu.

"Dean. " Dean bu kez yüzünü menteşeleri gıcırdayan kapının önündeki Meleğe çevirdi.

"Nerede onlar? " Meleğe doğru birkaç adım attı.

"Eğer onlara bir şey yaptıysan.." Dean mavi gözlerde yine o günkü gibi acıyı gördü.

"Gerçekten onlara zarar verebileceğimi düşündün mü? "

Doğrusu, düşünmemişti, ama bunu bu yabancıya söylemek değildi.

"Beni yanlarına götür o zaman. "

Melek olduğunu iddia eden adam mavilerini yere indirdi.

"Dean.. "

"Ne var!? " Ellerini saçlarından geçirdi sinirle. Son birkaç gündür başına gelenleri hiç anlamıyordu, babası ve kardeşi -hatta kardeşinin nişanlısı da- kayıptı, tanıdığı kimseye ulaşamıyordu, bir de bu Melekle uğraşıyordu.

Melek çaresizce onun yeşillerine baktı. Dean'i üzmek istemiyordu, bu yapmak istediği son şey olurdu, ama başka şansı var mıydı ki?

Elini ona doğru uzattı. Fakat Dean cebinden çıkardığı Impala'sının anahtarlarını sallayarak,

"Teleportlanmak yok, arabayla gideceğiz. " dedi. Sonra da ona değmemeye dikkat ederek kapıdan geçip evin önüne park ettiği arabasına bindi.

☆☆☆

Yaklaşık bir-iki saattir yoldaydılar.

Dean ne zaman camın önündeki dikiz aynasına baksa, mavilerin rahatsız edici bir şekilde sürekli  onu izlediğini görüyordu. Sonunda aynadan Meleği kontrol etmeyi bırakıp yola odaklanmaya çalıştı.   
Bu yol ona bir yerlerden tanıdık geliyordu. Sanki geçmişte birkaç kez gelmiş gibiydi buraya. Hafızasını yoklamayı denedi. Ama bunu yaptığında başına hafif bir ağrı girdi. Kafasını iki yana sallayarak bundan kurtulmaya çalıştı.

"Dean? Bir sorun mu va-"

"İşine bak. " diye tersledi Dean Meleği. Melek susarak gözlerini yere indirdi.

Dean lanet olası bir şekilde, bu yüzden kendini suçlu hissetti.

Böylece hiç konuşmadan yolu tamamladılar.

"Buradan sağa dön, " dedi Melek ona. Dean dediğini yaptı. Hava kararmaya başladığı için etrafta kimsecikler yoktu.

Arabadan indiler. Avcı, Meleği takip etti.

Kapısından içeri girene kadar nerede olduklarını hala anlayamamıştı, avcı. Hala Meleğin onu bir motel ya da apartman dairesine götüreceğini zannediyordu. Ama o demir parmaklıklı kapıları gördüğü zaman anlamaya başladı.

"Hayır.. Hayır olamaz..." Melek geri geri adımlar atmaya başlayan avcının kolunu tuttu.

"Dean," ama avcı kolunu bu sefer geri çekmeye çalışmadı. Durup demir kapının üzerindeki yazılara tekrar baktı. Nefesinin hızlandığını hissediyordu. Kesik kesik soludu.

"C-Cass, " dedi Dean, ilk defa Meleğe adıyla seslenmişti. Ya da öyle sanıyordu, her neyse.

Castiel başka bir yerde olsalardı, avcının hafızasından yıllar kaybetmesine rağmen adını yine aynı şekilde kısaltmasına gülümserdi.

Ama o an yapması gereken ve yapabileceği tek şey sadece Dean'in yanında olmaktı. İçeri girerken ona yardım etti. Satır ve sutunları geçerken ona yol gösterdi.

Sonra bir çift betonun yanında durdular.

_Sam Winchester. John Winchester. Bobby_ _Singer_ _._

Annesi, ve daha pek çok kişi.

Dean nefes alamadığını hissetti bu sefer. Yere çöktü. Eliyle mezarların toprağına dokundu. Dokunana kadar sanki bunların hepsi hala rüya olabilirmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Ama güneş batarken içindeki tüm duyguların da onunla beraber battığını, ve yerlerini saf bir acıya bıraktığını hissetti. Ruhuna asit dökülmüş gibiydi.

Birkaç dakika öylece durdu ve boş gözlerle izledi zemini.

Sonunda gözyaşlarını serbest bıraktı, Dean. Yapayalnız olduğunu hissediyordu. Haykırmak, boğazını yırtarcasına bağırmak ve Tanrı'ya lanetler yağdırmak istiyordu, fakat sadece sustu.

Sustukça acısı arttı. Sustukça, acı tüm hüclerini kuşattı. Sustukça yaşamanın anlamını yitirdi.

_Neden onlar? Neden ben değil?_

_Neden neden neden neden neden?_

Çimenlerin hışırdadığını ve Meleğin yanına diz çöktüğünü duydu Dean.

O an Castiel'in küçük Melek kalbine iğneler saplanıyor gibiydi sanki ve Dean'in göz yaşları aktıkça daha da derine iniyorlardı.

Şimdi yaratığın ne demek istediğini anlamıştı.

Dean'i tanıdığı tüm bu zaman boyunca, hatta onu tanımadan önce bile, şundan hep emindi; Dean'in hiçbir zaman güzel bir hayatı olmamıştı.

Düzenli yaptığı tek şey acı çekmekti ve Castiel'le Dean'in hayatındaki tek güzel şey birbirleriydi.

Yaratık Dean'den sadece Meleğini çalmamıştı, hayatında kalan sevebileceği son şeyi de almıştı. Son güzel şeyi. En güzel şeyi.

Castiel'e verdiği armağan ise oturup sevgilisinin nasıl yıkıldığını çaresizce izlemekti.

Kollarını Dean'in etrafına sarıp başını göğsüne yasladı, Castiel. Avcının elleri Meleğin kollarına dokundu, ama itmek için değildi bu güçsüz dokunuş. Sadece ona daha sıkı tutundu.

Dudaklarından bir hıçkırık koptuğunda Melek daha sıkı sardı avcıyı ve başını onun saçlarına gömdü. Elinden acısını almak adına hiçbir şey gelmediğini biliyordu, Castiel. Dean'in yaşadığını hiçbir şekilde engelleyemezdi.

Ama en azından yanında olabilirdi. Ona yalnız olmadığını gösterebilirdi.

Ne pahasına olursa olsun Dean'in yanındaydı, hep de öyle kalacaktı.

Avcı, Meleğin tanıdık yağmur kokusunu içine çekerken sesi kısılana kadar ağladı.

Annesini düşündü.

Babasını düşündü.

Kardeşini düşündü.

Şu ana kadar yaşadığını sandığı herkesi düşündü. Kaçı  _gerçekten_ yaşıyordu acaba?

Sonra yanında olan adamı düşündü.

Gerçekten yalnız mıydı acaba?

Daha fazla düşünmedi Dean, buna ne mecali kalmıştı, ne de isteği.

Gözlerini kapattı ve sadece, kendini bu  _yabancının_ kollarındaki sessiz huzura bıraktı.

Onun kollarındayken seslere ve renklere gerek yoktu çünkü.


	4. |"İzin veriyorum."|

O gece Dean hayatında belki de hiç ağlamadığı kadar ağladı. Hatta belki de ilk defa ağlamıştı. ‘O gece dışında tabii’ diye düşündü Dean. O kırmızının en ölüm kokan tonuyla aydınlanmış gecede ağladığını iyi hatırlıyordu çünkü. Annesinin onu terk edişinde…

O gece o kadar çok ağlamıştı ki, çocuk kalbiyle kendine bir söz vermişti. Bir daha asla göz yaşlarını akıtmayacaktı yanaklarından. Kucağındaki altı aylık kardeşine bakarken  _‘Güçlü_   _olmalıyım,’_  diye fısıldamıştı karanlığa.  _‘Sammy’yi korumalıyım…’_

Korumak için kendi hayatını feda ettiği kardeşi ölmüştü şimdi.

Artık ağlayabilirdi belki. Ama hayır, dahası da vardı. Babasının gözünde ağlamanın hep zayıflık olduğunu hatırladı genç asker. Onu bu halde görse ondan utanırdı herhalde. Yine de babasının onu görebilmesini diledi.

Çünkü babası da hayatta değildi.

Soyadının getirdiği o aptal asaleti ve sorumluluğu tek başına taşıyordu şimdi. Bu hayatta artık tek başınaydı. Sevdiği herkes yaşama gözlerini yummuşken o tek başınaydı.

 _‘Değilsin’,_  dedi ruhundan gelen bir ses.  _‘Bencillik etme.'_

Sonra omzunda ağladığı trençkotlu adamı hatırladı. Bunu düşününce utandı ve ensesine kadar kızardı avcı. Çünkü tanımadığı birinin yanında ağlamıştı.

 _‘Hatırlamadığın,’_  diye düzeltti ses onu yine.  _‘Tanımadığın değil.’_

Avcı artık bunu kabullenmeye başlıyordu. Trençkotluyla bir geçmişi olduğunu hatırlamasa da artık öyle olduğunu biliyordu. Çünkü onun kollarındayken tanıdık bir şeylerin kokusunu almıştı. Onun kolları huzur kokuyordu, ve Dean bu kokuyu ilk defa hissetmediğini o an anlamıştı.

İç çekti. Geçmişte her ne olduysa olmuştu, ama şimdi her şey karmakarışıktı ve Dean ne yapacağını bilemiyordu.

Belki de her şey bir rüyaydı? Her şey gözlerini kapattığında yok olup karanlığa karışacaktı ve Dean ucuz yol kenarı otellerinden birinin sert koltuğunda uyanıp Sam’le beraber kaldıkları yerden babalarını aramaya devam edeceklerdi?

Ama Dean gözlerini araladığı zaman son umut kırıntısının da ruhundan ayrılıp kendini yüksek bir binanın tepesinden aşağı attığını hissetti.

Boyası dökülmeye başlamış, geniş bir tavana bakıyordu. Uyandığından beri gözlerini kapalı tuttuğundan öyle aniden açınca acıdılar. Ellerini yüzüne götürüp gözlerini ovuştururken yattığı tek kişilik yatakta doğruldu. Umduğu gibi Sam odada değildi. Pencereden dışarı bakıp bahçedeki ağaçların arasından sızan gün ışığını gördüğü zaman o ucuz otellerden birinde olmadığını da anladı. Buraya nasıl geldiğini düşünürken kapı eşiğinde duran ve Dean’in henüz fark etmediği adam konuştu.

“Merhaba, Dean,” Dean ayağa kalkmadı. Sadece ranzada otururken gözlerini Castiel’e dikti ve söyleyeceklerini bekledi.

“Dün gece olanlardan sonra uyuya kaldın,” dedi Melek, Dean’in ağlaması hakkında nasıl konuşması gerektiğinden emin olmayarak. Açıklama yapma gereği duyuyordu ama Avcıyı kötü hissettirmek istemiyordu. İnsan ilişkilerinde iyi olmadığı gibi şu on sene öncesinin hatıralarına sahip olan Dean’le nasıl başa çıkabileceğine dair pek bir fikri de yoktu. Bu yüzden bilindik kısımları atlayarak sadece konuşmaya devam etti.

“Ben de seni en son av için kaldığımız eve getirdim.” Dean adamın ona beraber avlandıklarını söylediğini hatırladı. Başını hafifçe iki yana sallarken Sammy ve babası dışında birine nasıl bu kadar güvenmiş olabileceğini düşündü. Hem de Melek olduğunu söyleyen birine. Bir Meleğe.

“Rüyanda ne gördün?” diye sordu Castiel birden. Avcı irkildi, gafil avlanmıştı. Melek sorusuna bir cevap gelmesini beklerken Dean’in yattığı yatağın karşısındaki kırmızı kadife renkli eski koltuğa geçti. Oturduğunda dizleri neredeyse Dean'inlere değmek üzereydi.

“Neden sordun?” dedi Dean, başka bir soruya yönlendirerek cevap vermekten kaçmaya çalışıyordu. Melek iç çekti.

“Rüyanda konuşuyordun.” Avcı duraksadı.

“Ne söyledim?” Castiel konuşmaya başlamadan önce hafifçe omuzlarını silkti. Umursamaz görünmeyi deneyip Dean’i üzmemeye çalışıyordu. Dean’in acısı, onun da acısıydı ne de olsa.

“Birkaç ismi sayıkladın. Kardeşini falan. Sanırım kabus gördün…” Castiel’in dudaklarından dökülüp acı denizine karışanlar sadece birkaç cümleden ibaret olmalarına rağmen sona doğru mavileri buğulanmaya başladı. Bunu fark edince başını hemen öne eğdi Melek. Dolan gözlerini Avcının görmesini istemiyordu.

Castiel Dean’in acı çekmesi fikrine dayanamıyordu. Avcı pek çok şeyler atlatmıştı ve şimdi hepsini aynı anda yeniden yaşamak zorundaydı. Castiel ise gerektiği gibi onun yanında olamıyordu.

Sesinin titremesine engel olmaya çalışarak cevabını zaten bildiği soruyu yöneltti Avcıya.

“Bir şeyler hatırlayabildin mi?” Avcı da Meleği gibi öne eğdi başını iki yana salladıktan sonra.

“Sadece birkaç parça anı.” Ama sen yoksun, diyemedi Avcı. Her nasılsa bunun Meleğin canını yakacağını biliyordu ve son birkaç günden sonra artık bu kesinlikle yapmak isteyeceği bir şey değildi. Hem Melek zaten anlamıştı ne kastettiğini.

“Sana yardım etmeme izin ver,” dedi Castiel, Dean tanıdık gelen cümleye karşılık başını kaldırdı ve yeşillerini mavilerle buluşturdu.

“Sana hatırlatmama izin ver.” diye tekrarladı Melek. Dean bir an için ne diyeceğini, ne demesi gerektiğini bilemedi. Ağzı kurumuştu. Yutkundu. Gece boyu ona işkence eden kabuslarını aklına getirdi. Hatırlamak istiyor muydu gerçekten? Ama hatırlayabileceği daha kötü ne olabilirdi ki? En azından sevdikleriyle geçirdiği güzel anılar için çabalaması gerektiğini düşündü. Belki böyle daha katlanılabilir bir hal alırdı hem hayatta kalan olmak.

Dudaklarını aralamadan önce bir kez daha Meleğe baktı.  _Onun_  için de çabalamalıydı.

“Tamam,” dedi Avcı. “İzin veriyorum.”

Kaybedebileceği neyi kalmıştı ki zaten?


End file.
